My co-worker Larry only likes numbers that are divisible by 4, such as 20, or 4,004.  How many different ones digits are possible in numbers that Larry likes?
If a number is divisible by 4, then it is divisible by 2, which means that its last digit must be even.  The numbers 20, 12, 24, 16, and 28 show that any even digit is possible, so the number of possible last digits is $\boxed{5}$.